


Persona 4 next generation

by Adsol



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Basketball, Best Friends, Bromance, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Deepthroating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, French Kissing, Friendship, Loss of Virginity, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal Growth, Post-Canon, Shadows (Persona Series), Spoilers, Swearing, Team as Family, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: 22 years have passed since Yu and his friends defeated Izanami leading to a time of peace that many of them welcomed with open arms and heart's so much so that many of Yu's old friends began families of their own however when the Midnight channel returns and Yu doesn't have the ability nor time to stop it it's up to his own son Ryoto to put an end to it and lead the next generation.





	Persona 4 next generation

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for persona usage and social link formation/level up_**

**Ryoto's pov**

**First day of Year Two**

**On the pathway to Yasogami high**

I walked with my bag over my shoulders as I said to Chiharu "do I have to do this" he said "I wanna go home" we both held out heads down while Yuno said "aww don't be sad boy's we can meet up at June's food court like usual"  **ah Red ever the voice of optimism** at that moment though I heard a familiar shout as me, Yuno and Chiharu stepped out of the way while Natsuo shouted "I'M LATE" he ran at top speed while scaring the girls away  **he's a softy really** once he cleared of Chiharu said "we know some odd people huh Ryo" I said "we do indeed" I smiled as we entered the school.

**At lunchtime**

Me and the others were currently sitting on the roof as Chiharu said "hey Ryoto have you seen that Midnight channel thing"  **wasn't that an urban myth from when Mom and Dad were teens** Natuso was a bit confused as per usual until Kasumi explained it with Yuno suggesting "why don't we check it out tonight"  **that's the kind of logic in a horror movie that gets people killed** however Chiharu said "that's a great idea" he while getting his usual pervy grin on said "ohhh I wonder if I'm gonna get a busty babe for my special someone" he kept perving while I had my lunch  **Chiharu Hanamura, Yuno Amagi, Natsuo Tatsumi and Kasumi Ichijo all of these guys might be the biggest idiot's of all but they're my best friends in fact I'd dare say they're the bestest friend's I could ask for**.

Once the school day was done I walked out with the others as Chiharu said "ah freedom" Natsuo said "I've gotta scram dudes see ya" he ran off at maximum speed while I walked on with everyone else however I saw something remarkable to say the least  **that butterfly is a beautiful shade of blue** while I looked at it the rotten thing landed on a blue door while a voice said "please come over"  **now the sensible thing to do would be to ignore it but Dad is always trying to encourage me to try new things so** I began walking towards the door while the others didn't see it somehow.

* * *

Once I opened the door I walked into what looked like the cabin of a Ferris wheel with a long nosed man sitting on a table  **don't point it out don't point it out** he then said "greetings young man my name is Igor and welcome to the Velvet Room a place between mind and Matter, Dream's and Reality" he then went on for a little bit longer till he said "hold up that hair it reminds me of a former guest here" a much older looking woman who was with him said "I'd recognise that hair anywhere in the world" she came closer while I sat down.

As I sat down she asked "the eye's are different and the jawlines a bit softer but the hair is unmistakable" she asked "is your Father by any chance Yu Narukami" I looked at her saying "he is, I'm Ryoto Narukami his son"  **what the heck did Dad do to meet these guys** Igor then said "I must say being his son guarantees you have a long journey ahead of you but for now it's time to wake up" he then snapped his fingers as I went back to the real world.

Once I got back Chiharu asked "Ryo you ok" I said "I'm fine I just got a bit dizzy is all" I kept on walking while seeing that the door had vanished  **that was strange what the heck is Igor or the journey he was on about nevermind that how did him and that lady know Dad ah that's it the first chance I get I'm sitting his ass down and we're talking this out man to man.**

 


End file.
